Rise of the Abyss
by Jordanh101
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid’s kids Nuffink and Zephyr are fully grown and experienced dragon riders. But when Nuffink’s quest to save his dragon Dawn from dragon catchers goes horribly wrong, an ancient enemy has awakened and it has taken an interest in Nuffink. Will he fight the evil that attempts to corrupt him or will he become the one who threatens to destroy everyone he once loved?


Chapter 1

**Sup guys, just a disclaimer I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Dreamworks. Also, I'm not entirely sure how the aging works for the dragons. So what I'm doing is having the night lights grow up along with Nuffink and Zephyr until they are all young adults. If there is anything at all that you think I need to improve on please let me know, it really helps. That's it for now, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.**

I gazed out torwards the ocean where I could view the sunset in all its glory. The sun dipped below the horizon, giving off a blood red hue that colored the sky nicely. Losing myself to its entrancing beauty, I reached out torwards it. I smiled to myself, it felt like a comforting and relaxing warmth bathed the inside of my soul. Sadly this didn't last long as I watched the bright circle sink down deeper and deeper until the darkness swallowed it whole. This made me feel uneasy, seeing such a warm beauty easily taken by the dark abyss. The warmth inside me faded away. The sky was now filled with utter blackness with only the stars and the moon giving off a source of light. I sighed heavily.

"What're you doing there buddy?" My body jumped instantly and immediately turned to the source. I relaxed when I saw none other than my father, the mighty chief of our tribe who was giving me a grateful smile.

"Nothing father, I was just looking at the sunset, it sure was beautiful." He patted me on the back and kneeled down to my level.

"I used to watch the sunset with your mother, and I would always remember just how lucky I was to have her in my life. But never did I think I would be lucky enough to have you and your sister. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me."

I smiled and gave my father the biggest hug in the world. "Dad... I want to ride dragons just like you, I would be the best dragon rider I just know it!" He chuckled while he broke the hug, stood up slowly due to his peg leg and ruffled my blonde hair.

"Maybe one day Nuffink, we just need to find the right dragon for you." My Dad seemed to be frozen in time as he was gazing at the full moon, was he thinking about something? After a few seconds he looked down at me and smiled.

"Maybe I could convince Toothless to let you play with his children, who knows maybe you could form a bond with one of them. I was a teenager when I bonded with Toothless, we were inseparable."

I was fueled with excitement! A chance to actually play with... uhhh what are they called again? Nightlights? Yeah nightlights, hopefully I could find the perfect one to bond with. Then when me and the nightlight are older we'll be just like Dad and Toothless. I could hardly wait!

"That sounds like a great idea Dad! Could we do it tomorrow, please, please, please?" I jumped up and down begging, worried that he might say no. He laughed heartily at my childlike behavior.

"I'll see what I can do buddy, Im sure Toothless wouldn't mind at all. It's just... the light fury I'm worried about. I'm not sure if she still trusts humans enough. I'll see if I can convince her... I hope." He replied, his face looked like he was scared. Why was he scared, I thought the light fury was pretty and nice. I wonder if I missed something.

"Anyways, it's time for bed little guy, come on son." I responded with a mild sigh but I did what my father said. I wanted to get this night over with, because tomorrow, I might get a chance to actually find the right dragon for me.

After giving my father one more hug and wishing him goodnight, I eagerly went for my bed and shut my eyelids. I smiled, I can't wait for tomorrow.

_A man slowly rose to his feet, he groaned in pain. This man was none other than the chief of New Berk, Hiccup Haddock III. But what he saw horrified him beyond belief. Flames were spreading throughout New Berk. He breathed heavily and continued forward, despite his grueling injuries. He had a job to finish, to face the demon that was destroying his land, his people._

_Seeing dead bodies scattered throughout the land saddened him greatly. These were people that he was supposed to take care of, and he failed. He was hoping that Astrid, Zephyr, and Nuffink made it out alive._

_The chief quickly rushed torwards the sounds of agonizing screams, being careful not to run into any corpses along the way. After a short distance of running, he has finally found him. He picked up a sword from the ground not too far from him and got into a battle stance._

_The menacing figure was holding a woman by the neck, she was begging for her life. "No, please! I *cough* have a family!" She yelled raspy between breaths. The evil fiend showed not one ounce of mercy and stabbed her swiftly in the chest with his sword. Hiccup gasped. "Monster!"_

_The figure slowly turned his head torwards Hiccup, he took his sword from the now deceased woman and threw her torwards a burning building. He walked torwards the chief slowly like a predator stalking its prey. _

_Hiccup can now clearly see the figure's features off the orange light from the flames. His armor was as black as the night itself with red patterns engraving it. His helmet covered all his facial features except his eyes, but those eyes. They seemed... unnatural._

_They pierced Hiccup's soul, those bright blood red glowing eyes was sure to give him nightmares. They looked like they belonged to a demon, could he actually be one?_

_His sword was bathed in what looked like pure darkness itself, as if it was able to cut through anything, how was this possible?_

_A roar could be heard off in the distance. Suddenly, a dragon swooped down behind the figure and landed right beside him. There was some recognition in Hiccup's eyes, from what he could tell this dragon was a night fury. But this night fury looked like it came from the deepest depths of hell itself. It shared the same features as its rider, shadows coated its skin black, and its eyes had no pupils, it only glowed red just like his._

_Hiccup couldn't help but notice the unique pattern on its dragon. Red coated the tips of its ears, the spikes starting from its head all the way down its back as well as its tail. He couldn't help but think this dragon almost looked like, he froze. No, it couldn't be._

_He mounted his dragon as his sword dissipated until it has completely vanished. Hiccup was stunned by this. _

_**"There is no use resisting your fate, come, let the flames purify you." **The dark voice spoke menacingly._

_His voice was as evil as his soul, deep, dark, and demonic. Yet... Hiccup heard something in that voice, someone he recognized instantly. _

_His own child._

_Nuffink._

_"S-Son?" The chief stuttered, eyes widened beyond belief._

**_"Farewell, father."_**

_Then in that moment the dragon charged its breath and released red flames torwards the chief of New Berk. _

_Hiccup closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek, awaiting for his inevitable death._

I woke up from the awful nightmare, my screams echoed throughout the night.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night that day.


End file.
